Digimon Adventure 03
by V o d k a S t a w b e r r y
Summary: Historia basada en el epílogo de Digimon Adventure 02. CAPÍTULO 1.
1. Prólogo y personajes

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Personajes**

**..**

· **Akira "Aki" Motomiya**. Tenía doce años. Era el hijo primogénito de Daisuke Motomiya. Era de estatura alta, delgado y tenía algo de musculatura. Tenía el cabello de punta morado, poseía unos ojos marrones chocolate y su tez era morena. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta negra debajo de una chaqueta naranja, pantalones largos tejanos y deportivas blancas. Era extrovertido, no dudaba en relacionarse con la gente. Era muy alegre y optimista, aunque cuando la situación lo requería se ponía serio. Le encantaba comer y jugar a fútbol, odiaba cuando la gente se metía con los más pequeños.

· **Daiki "Dai" Ishida.** Tenía doce años. Era el hijo primogénito de Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi. Era de estatura alta, constitución delgada y tenía musculatura. Tenía el cabello corto pelirrojo, poseía unos ojos azules y su tez era blanca. En su oreja derecha llevaba un pendiente plateado. Vestía una sudadera azul, unos pantalones tejanos claros y unas bambas blancas. Era un niño deportista y alegre, le encantaba el fútbol y la música. Solía sobreproteger en demasía a su hermano menor. Tenía pinta de rebelde y eso hacía que muchas chicas se volvieran locas por él, aunque Dai sólo tenía ojos para una.

· **Tsubasa "Tsu" Ishida.** Tenía seis años. Era el hijo menor de el ex-matrimonio Ishida-Takenouchi. Era un niño bajo para su edad y constitución normal. Tenía el cabello por los hombros de color naranja, poseía unos ojos marrón miel y su tez era morena. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga verde lima, un peto verde oscuro y unas bambas blancas. Era un niño tierno y consentido, inocente y bastante llorón cuando tenía miedo. Se asustaba con lo que no conocía. Le encantaba las historias que le contaba su padre antes de dormir y adoraba los besos que le daba su mamá cuando lo acostaba. Odiaba jugar a 'mamás y papás', aunque siempre era obligado a tener que jugar. Solía estar muy a menudo con Himeko Yagami.

· **Yumi Izumi.** Tenía nueve años. Era la hija menor de el científico Koushiro Izumi. Era una niña baja para su edad y de constitución delgada. Tenía el cabello por los hombros de color rojo, poseía unos ojos negros y su tez era clara. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga blanca, un vestido-peto de color verde clara y unas menorquinas azul marinas. Heredó la inteligencia y la curiosidad de su padre, convirtiéndola en una niña bastante desarrollada psicológicamente. Era caprichosa y nunca paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería. Llevaba dos años y medio gustándole Daiki Ishida, siempre hacía lo que podía para llamar su atención y estar con él.

· **Haruki "Haru" Yagami.** Tenía diez años. Era el hijo mediano del matrimonio Yagami-Tachikawa. Era un niño alto para su edad y de constitución delgada. Tenía el cabello revuelto de color marrón oscuro, poseía unos ojos marrones chocolate y su tez era morena. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga azul, unos pantalones largos color café y, unas bambas blancas y azules. Era muy arrogante y caprichoso, se enfadaba mucho cuando no se salía con la suya. Solía cabrearse por todo y odiaba el fútbol, aunque se le daba bien. Le encantaba mucho el inglés y jugar a los videojuegos. Amaba irse de compras con su madre. Poseía un gusto muy peculiar respecto a la comida, ya que le chiflaba mucho lo dulce y lo raro.

· **Makoto Kido.** Tenía diez años. Era el único hijo del doctor Joe y la ama de casa Jun Kido. Era un niño alto para su edad y de constitución normal. Tenía el cabello corto azul rey, poseía ojos negros y su tez era pálida. Utilizaba unos anteojos negros redondos. Vestía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones largos de color grises oscuros y unas bambas marrones oscuras. Era un niño un poco tímido y algo hablador, era muy estudioso y responsable, miedoso y llorón. Le costaba mucho hacer amigos y, a menudo, era objetivo de burla de Haruki Yagami.

· **Tenshi Takaishi.** Tenía doce años. Era hijo del escritor de best-sellers Takeru y la profesora del jardín de infancias Hikari Takaishi. Era un niño de estatura alta, constitución delgada y musculos notables. Tenía el cabello por encima de los hombros de color rubio, poseía unos ojos azules y su tez era clara. Llevaba un pierscing en el cartílago de la oreja izquierda en forma de aro y de color plateado. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta ancha y de color verde, pantalones largos tejanos claros de pitillo y unas bambas blancas. Era un poco irresponsable y solía olvidarse a menudo de las cosas. Amaba a sus padres, aunque le costaba demostrarlo en público. Era alegre y optimista, le costaban mucho los estudios. Discutía a menudo con su hermano menor, aunque en el fondo le quería mucho. Solía pasarse el día con Akira Motomiya y Daiki Ishida.

· **Sasuke Ichijouji.** Tenía nueve años. Era el hijo mediano de Ken y Miyako Ichijouji. Tenía una estatura alta para su edad y era delgado. Tenía el cabello corto de color lila, poseía unos ojos de color gris y su tez era clara. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga morada, pantalón largo de color blanco y bambas lilas. Era inteligente y tranquilo, solía divertirse cotilleando las cosas de su hermana junto con Natsumi Motomiya. Le encantaba ver películas y pasar el tiempo con su mejor amiga. Odiaba mucho cuando su madre le avergonzaba en público. Tenía mucha imaginación y era muy amable.

· **Eriko "Eri" Takaishi.** Tenía tres años. Era la hija menor de Takeru y Hikari Takaishi. Tenía una estatura mediana para su edad y era delgada. Tenía el cabello por debajo de los hombros y rizado de color marrón avellana, poseía unos ojos de color azules y su tez era clara. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga lila, unos pantalones tejanos y unas deportivas blancas. Era una niña dependiente y llorona. Amaba estar con sus padres y odiaba no estar con ellos, dependía totalmente de ellos. Era alegre y traviesa, quería mucho a su hermano Tenshi y siempre que podía se iba con él. Se divertía mucho cuando rompía los juguetes de su hermano Michi, sobretodo porque nunca creían que fuera ella.

· **Natsumi "Nat" Motomiya.** Tenía nueve años. Era la hija menor del cocinero de un restaurante de fideos, Daisuke Motomiya. Tenía una estatura media para su edad y era delgada. Tenía el cabello largo por media espalda de color castaño café, poseía unos ojos marrones oscuros y su tez era clara. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga celeste, una falda corta blanca y unas manoletinas blancas. Era cabezota y testaruda, inquieta, rebelde y extrovertida. No sabía cuando parar y siempre andaba haciendo de las suyas, era muy nerviosa y no podía estarse quieta. Cuando estaba cansa, se quedaba dormida en cualquier sitio y cualquier situación.

· **Kaori Ichijouji.** Tenía trece años. Era la primogénita de Ken y Miyako Ichijouji. Tenía una estatura alta, era delgada y tenía pecho normal (85). Tenía el cabello largo por media espalda de color negro azulado, poseía unos ojos color miel y su tez era clara. Usaba anteojos redondos. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga blanca, un peto tejano y unas bambas moradas. Era esporádica, activa e impetuosa. Solía tener los sentimientos a flor de piel y no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba. Era alegre, confiada y estaba rebosante de energía. Llevaba casi cuatro años enamorada de Akira Motomiya, sentía celos si le veía con otra chica y no podía parar de pensar en él. Siempre intentaba hacer todo lo posible para estar a su lado.

· **Kouki Izumi.** Tenía once años. Era el primogénito de Koushiro Izumi. Tenía una estatura alta para su edad, era delgado y tenía poca musculatura. Tenía el cabello corto de color rubio, poseía unos ojos negros y su tez era clara. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga amarilla, unos pantalones largos tejanos oscuros y unas bambas negras. Era pésimo en los estudios, su padre siempre le recriminaba por su nivel y solía regañarlo a menudo, aunque él siempre le decía que prefería dibujar. Le encantaba jugar a la consola en compañía de su mejor amigo, Yuki Yagami. Amaba dibujar, era su mayor hobbie y se le daba bastante bien. Siempre que podía, ayudaba a su madre con las tareas del hogar y hacía recados. No era bueno en los deportes.

· **Yuki "Yuu" Yagami.** Tenía once años. Era el primogénito de Taichi y Mimi Yagami. Tenía una estatura alta para su edad, era delgado y tenía indícios de tableta, y un poco de músculo. Tenía el cabello por debajo de la nuca de color marrón miel, poseía unos ojos a la par con su cabello y tenía la tez blanca. Vestía una sudadera naranja, unos pantalones largos de color amarillo claro y unas bambas blancas. Era muy inmaduro y cabezota. Cuando se le ocurría una de sus extravagante ideas, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Era muy buen deportista, sobretodo en el fútbol, pero era un pésimo estudiante. Comía a todas horas y siempre tenía hambre. Era la viva imagen de Mimi en cuanto al físico, pero en personalidad era idéntico a su padre.

· **Himeko "Hime" Yagami.** Tenía cinco años. Era la hija menor del matrimono Yagami-Tachikawa. Tenía una estatura baja para su edad y era delgada. Tenía el cabello ondulado por debajo de los hombros de color marrón miel, poseía unos ojos de color rubíes y tenía la tez blanca. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga rosa clara, una falda corta de color rosa más fuerte y unas manoletinas rosas oscuras. Era una niña inocente y dulce, le encantaba mucho jugar a 'mamás y papás', y casi siempre, Tsubasa Ishida era la víctima. Amaba mucho los conejos, eran su animal favorito y llevaba pidiéndole a su papá que le comprase un conejo. De mayor quería ser una princesa, vivir en un castillo y que su príncipe azul fuese Tsubasa Ishida.

· **Michi Takaishi.** Tenía diez años. Era el hijo mediano del matrimonio Takaishi-Yagami. Tenía una estatura mediana para su edad y era delgado. Tenía el cabello corto de color marrón avellana, poseía unos ojos de color rubíes y tenía la tez clara. Vestía una camisa de manga larga amarilla, unos pantalones largos azul claro y bambas grises. Era intranquilo y muy impaciente, le encantaba dormir y ver la televisión. Solía ser muy nervioso, especialmente cuando estaba con su primo Haruki. Odiaba cuando discutía con su hermano mayor y sentía muchos celos hacia su hermana menor.

· **Tsuki Hida.** Tenía once años. Era la única hija de Iori y Hanako Hida. Tenía una estatura un poco alta para su edad, era delgada y tenía mucho pecho (95). Tenía el cabello largo por media espalda de color marrón café, poseía unos ojos de color verdes y su tez era clara. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes ceñida de color verde clara, pantalones muy cortos de color negro y bambas blancas. Vestía una sudadera verde clara, pantalones tejanos de pitillo y menorquinas negras. Era una niña un poco tranquila y alegre. Se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos y era un poco celosa cuando veía al chico que le gustaba con alguna chica.

· **Osamu Ichijouji.** Tenía tres años. Era el hijo menor de Ken y Miyako Ichijouji. Era de estatura un poco alta para su edad y delgado. Tenía el cabello corto de color negro azulado, poseía unos ojos de color gris y su tez era blanca. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga de color roja, unos pantalones largos de color amarillo y unas bambas amarillas. Era un niño inocente y prometedor, era bastante avanzado para su edad y soñaba con ser astronauta. Le encantaba que le contaran cuentos sobre príncipes que salvan a su princesa, pero odiaba las historias que no tenían final feliz y las de miedo. Era un niño independiente. Solía pasarse el día jugando con Eriko Takaishi.

* * *

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE 03**

**..**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Llegó a casa agotada, se había quedado hasta tarde perfeccionando sus últimos trajes para la nueva temporada. Su marido había dejado una nota en el frigorífico anunciándole que había ido a comprar con Daiki y Tsubasa.

La diseñadora de moda fue hasta su sala de estudio personal para recogerla un poco. Hacía tiempo que no entraba allí.

Agarró una silla y se subió para poder limpiar la estantería de arriba. Sin querer tiró al suelo la única fotografía que tenía con su hija, quien falleció a la semana de dar a luz. Esa foto tenía un alto nivel emocional para ella.

Se bajó corriendo de la silla y recogió los pedazos de la foto mientras que las lágrimas recorrían sus ojos anaranjados.

Algo malo iba a ocurrir, lo veía venir.

Se asomó a la ventana, el cielo empezaba a tornarse de negro y ponerse oscuro.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, algo terrible...

\- **¡Ya estamos aquí! **\- se escuchó la voz de su hijo menor.

Sora recogió los cristales de la foto y guardó la foto original entre el segundo libro que escribió su cuñado Takeru Takaishi.

Se secó las lágrimas y salió de esa habitación llena de recuerdos.

* * *

**Hola, hola. ¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic! Está basado en el epílogo de Digimon Adventure 02. Se sitúa en el año 2027 y los protagonistas son los hijos de los Digielegidos. Esto que he hecho es tan sólo el prólogo. Como habéis podido ver Sora perdió una hija al poco de nacer ella. Pronto se desvelarán más detalles y también sobre los demás digielegidos y sus hijos. No juzguen este fic por su portada, si no por el interior. **

**Espero que os vaya gustando.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Viejos presentimientos

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Viejos presentimientos**

Odaíba, la ciudad donde se había críado durante toda su vida. Hacía mucho que no podía caminar tranquilamente por los barrios de la población. Se notaba que ya venía la época navideña, porque las calles ya estaban decoradas y los niños ya iban hablando de que pedirían a Santa Claus.

Pudo ver a lo lejos a una gran amiga suya, la que era su mejor amiga. Ella se encontraba mirando el escaparate de una tienda de ropa de niña. Entendía el dolor de ella, puesto que perdió a su hija.

\- **¡Sora!** \- gritó moviendo el brazo en forma de saludo.

La chica de cabellos naranjas se giró, y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

\- **¡Tai! **\- dijo yendo hasta donde estaba el chico de cabellos castaños.

\- **¿Estás bien?**

Sora Takenouchi tenía los ojos bastante llorosos. No merecía para nada todo lo que le estaba pasando. Desde su divorcio con Yamato hasta el aniversario de la muerte de su hija. No entendía nada su hija estaba bastante bien, ella lo podía notar. No se había perdonado aún que hace ocho meses se le hubiera roto la única foto que tenía de ella, pero ya había comprado un marco.

\- **No, Tai, no estoy bien... hace once años desde la muerte de mi hija, ¿cómo quieres que esté?**

Sora empezó a llorar y Taichi le consoló dándole un abrazo. Ella continuaba llorando sin parar, y él quería preguntarle como estaba después del divorcio con su mejor amigo, Yamato Ishida. Pero, no tuvo valor a decírselo. Sabía que ambos lo estaban pasando bastante mal, lo sabía porque hacía una semana se vino Matt a su casa y hablaron del tema.

\- **Sora, te voy a prometer una cosa... **\- le dijo, la chica de cabellos naranjas le miró atentamente.- **Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que la vuelvas a ver, te lo prometo Sora.**

Taichi estaba harto de ver a sus mejores amigos de esa manera y iba a hacer todo lo posible para que la pequeña Ishida volviera a encontrarse con sus padres, y pudieran vivir felices.

· · ·

Estaba sentado en el sofá mientras que jugaba con su hijo menor a las cosquillas. El pequeño pelirrojo se reía bastante y le pegaba pataletas a su progenitor. Aquel fin de semana, le tocaba a Yamato estar con sus dos hijos. Él vivía en un pequeño apartamento de alquiler desde hacía un par de meses. Contaba con una cocina, un cuarto de baño, un salón pequeño y una habitación de matrimonio, donde dormía con sus dos hijos cuando les tocaba con él.

Su hijo mayor había salido con su sobrino y el hijo del bástardo de Motomiya (así le llama Yamato). Él se había quedado en su casa con su pequeño hijo de cinco años, Tsubasa. El menor paró de reírse y miró a su papá con una mirada inocente.

\- **Papá, quiero que me cuentes cosas de cuando era chiquitito...** \- dijo el pequeñajo.

Yamato colocó a su hijo en su regazo y le sonrió.

\- **Pues haber, ¿qué quieres que te cuente? **\- preguntó el adulto.

\- **¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando nací?** \- el niño miraba inocentemente a su papá.

\- **Pues verás, en el momento que te vi me diste una felicidad inmensa, a mí y a tu mamá, fuistes como un ángel enviado desde el cielo, por eso te pusimos Tsubasa.** \- contestó.

\- **¿Y por qué si os hice feliz, aún seguís estando tristes los dos? Es que no os dais cuenta que a mi y a Dai no nos agrada la idea de que estéis mal... **\- el pequeño agachó la mirada.

Eso le llegó al corazón a Yamato. Ni él ni Sora se habían percatado de que sus hijos notaban la tristeza que habían en el fondo de sus corazones, por mucho que trataban de mostrarse felices, sus hijos eran conscientes de que no lo eran.

Acarició la pequeña cabezita del pequeño, y le dió un beso en la frente.

\- **No te preocupes Tsu, apartir de ahora las cosas irán mejor. **\- le respondió.

· · ·

Dos hombres estaban atentos a la pantalla del gran ordenador. Habían descubierto que la puerta del Digimundo se había abierto por tan sólo unos segundos. Koushiro Izumi comenzó a investigar. Pero no logró encontrar nada.

\- **Señor Izumi, quizá sea mejor que mantegamos esto en secreto, puede haber sido un error.** \- ordenó Shuun Kido.

\- **Sí, será lo mejor pero me mantendré alerta por si vuelve a abrirse. **\- contestó Izzy mientras tecleaba en el ordenador.

· · ·

La profesora del jardín de infancias terminaba de hacer la comida junto con la ayuda de su mejor amiga, Miyako Ichijouji. Hacía mucho tiempo que los cuatro no se reunían para conversar un rato sobre sus últimas anéctodas.

Hikari Takaishi estaba algo extraña de lo habitual. No sabía si era cosa suya o no, pero notaba que algo malo se avecinaba. Y no era la única en aquella casa, Ken Ichijouji también lo notaba.

\- **Kari, ¿que día era el que se iban de colonias los chicos?** \- preguntó Miyako sacando de su mundo a Hikari.

\- **El lunes...** \- hizo una pausa. - **No sé que me pasa pero tengo un mal presentimiento, Yolei. **\- se sinceró.

Miyako no se sorprendió en absoluto.

\- **Ken también lo tiene, pero creo que deberíamos de dejarlo pasar.** \- dijo no muy segura.

Takeru entró en la cocina.

\- **Mi amor, ¿dónde está la leche? Es para Eriko. **\- preguntó el escritor.

La señora Takaishi no pudo evitar sonreír, ella estaba enamorada como el primer día de él. Así que le indicó donde se encontraba la leche y TK le hizo a su hija un biberón.

· · ·

Estaban caminando tres niños sin rumbo, sin una zona fija a donde ir. Tan sólo andaban para matar el aburrimiento. Los niños eran Tenshi Takaishi, Daiki Ishida y Akira Motomiya. Eran los tres niños más mayores, sin contar a Kaori, la hija de Ken y Miyako.

\- **Oye, ¿y si vamos al parque ese?** \- señaló Akira.

A los otros dos niños les pareció una buena idea.

Llegaron y se sentaron en un banco cerca de unos arbustos, sin saber ni siquiera que alguien les observaba cerca de ellos.

\- **Maldito domingo... **\- refunfuñó Tenshi mientras alargaba sus brazos en señal de cansancio.

\- **Pero Tenshi, mira el lado positivo, mañana nos vamos de colonias.** \- dijo Daiki Ishida.

Un ruido extraño empezó a surgir de entre los arbustos. Los chicos se giraron; Tenshi se alejaba del banco mientras que Akira y Daiki se quedaban intrigados.

Un pequeño ser con apariencia de perro, salió de los arbustos, bastante cansado y sin fuerzas.

Akira fue al rescate del pequeño que creía animal. Mientras que Tenshi se quedaba mirándolo como si ya lo hubiera reconocido, le sonaba bastante.

\- **Tenéis que venir conmigo, vosotros y los demás niños elegidos, tenemos que salvar el Digimundo y vuestro planeta. ¡Están en peligro! **\- dijo el pequeño Digimon.

En ese momento Tenshi cayó en cuenta de que ya sabía que era esa criatura. Lo había leído en los libros de su padre.

\- **¡Akira! ¡Daiki! Es un Digimon. **\- dijo acercándose hasta donde estaban sus dos amigos.

\- **Es mejor que se lo digamos a nuestros padres, ellos sabrán que hacer... **\- dijo sabiamente Daiki.

\- **Lo mejor será que no, vuestros padres no os dejarán... **\- advirtió. - **Mañana tenéis colonias, ¿no? Pues allí nos iremos al Digimundo, os están esperando vuestros Digimons.**

Akira decidió que él escondería al Digimon, que como bien sabréis es Salamon (pero no el de Hikari). Y cada uno se fue a su casa a descansar para el día siguiente. Tener todas las fuerzas y prepararse.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Tenemos que ir todos juntos, si nuestros padres pudieron, nosotros también.

Hola, sus hijos han desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar ni rastro.

Oye despierta, que tenemos que salvar el Digimundo.

Así que tú eres la hija de Sora y Yamato.


End file.
